Crash Goes My Life
by RandomSilverHeartBox
Summary: *Beauty* My life was perfect, until a crash came on my life and I am forced into living with the most hot-tempered young man you could ever meet, in his rich daddy's manor. Wish me luck because crash goes my life.  T because I am parinoid *Chap 2 revised*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I am RandomSilverHeartBox (or RSHB for short or you could just call me Boxey). This is my first Fan Fiction *Cue horns of excitment* but I have been writing for quite a while. I am getting quite good at it (i think) but I need feedback, so please REVIEW! I have been in love with with Beauty and the Beast since I was a little kid and so I made this more modern version with a few good twists and turns. I'll try to update as much as I possibly can (maybe once or twice a week). **

**DISCLAMIER- I don't own Beauty and the Beast or The Phantom of the Opera or anything else, except the plot. **

* * *

*Beauty*

_…as he gazed into her eyes, he saw something he never saw before. He saw… RING RING RING!_ Of course, once I get to a good part the bell has to ring. I shove my book inside my messenger bag while the other students are already in the hall. I quickly get up and see even the teacher has left me in the dust. Everybody loves a good weekend, I suppose. I go out of the classroom and hurry down the crowded hallways to my locker. Everywhere I look, I see teens, grabbing coats and bags from the lockers all smiling in school… for once. I just go to my locker and turn my lock, 21-3-17. I try to open it through but it doesn't open. _Ah, the joys of these old hunks of junk we call lockers. _

"Belle, need help?" My head turns and there I see him, Gaston, leaning up against a locker on the other side of the hall, starring at me, making me feel like I should of put on a few more layers of shirts. Gaston is a tall guy and Quarterback of the football team. Every girl in school would surely swoon if they were in my position but I hate the guy. Sure, he's handsome but he's rude, conceded, mean, illiterate, kind of dumb… sorry, I ramble on a lot about some things. Anyway, I try to ignore him and open my locker but it won't open. "I think you should let a man take care of this…" says Gaston. I look at him and put on a fake smile, hiding my anger.

"No, I am fine." I say as I jiggle the handle. Nothing.

"So, Belle," he starts "I was thinking maybe you want to go to the prom with me?" I look at him and from over his shoulder, I see his three little blonde groupies swooning over him from across the hall, while they shoot daggers at me. Lefu, his best friend is fawning over the blondes as they ignore him. He's short and acts more like a mule to Gaston but Lefu doesn't seem to notice. At all. I feel kind of sorry for him, until that is I tried to help him with his math homework and he just wanted to get me to go on a date with Gaston.

"No thanks." I say as I kick my locker and it finally opens. He just looks at the posse and I see the dark haired male smirk as one of the blondes winks at him.

"If it's about them…" he starts as he looks back at me "I also like Book-y brunettes." Oh yes, he used the '_word_' Book-y. As I watch him look back over at the blondes, I roll my eyes as I grab my books. I rush as I put them in my bag and close up my locker as I run down the hall, away from no brains and bronze. I thought I was safe until I feel a tug on my wrist making me spin around and my messenger bag full of books spill across the floor. I kneel down and grab one, placing it in my bag. "Let me." says Gaston as he picks up one book and, a miracle, reads the title. "The Phantom of the Oprah?" Well, almost, but points for trying.

"That's the Phantom of the Opera." I say trying to get the book out of his hands but he keeps it in his hands and flips through the pages.

"How can you read this? There are no pictures!" he says throwing the book at my bag and getting up from the floor.

"Some people use their imagination…" I say. _It involves thinking so I rarely think you would know of imagination._ I place the book in my bag and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You should really get your head out of those books." Gaston says "Why not become a cheerleader? With that we would make the best couple in school." That's when I notice his hand has been settling on my back and slowly is descending down it… _OH MY GOSH! _I quickly flinch away and run out the double doors of the school, leaving Gaston speechless. Once I am outside and far enough in the streets of our little town of Ashwick Valley, I stop and catch my breath. _Why can't one guy get the hints that I don't like him!_

* * *

I walk through the streets and sidewalks, going towards my house. Well, my father's house. My dad and I live in a small house on the west side of Ashwick Valley, but mostly I live there. He's almost never around, only coming on weekends and when he is home, he's usually in the basement, as far away from me as possible. Sure, my father is nice but I always feel he's keeping something from me. I lift the mat in front of the door and take the key. _My father is very old school._ Once I unlock the door and step in I notice pizza boxes and beer cans all over the kitchen counter and table. That must mean one thing, Dad is home and he has friends. I go down the hall and down to the basement while I listen to voices.

"So Maurice, you say six months and you'll have the money?" I hear one raspy voice say.

"Oh yes, six months!" I hear my father say, his voice desperate.

"Fine, six months." says another raspy voice. I step forward into the basement and see my father, at his work table with two men sitting next to him. Both big and brawny compared to my old, trembling, frail, white-haired father.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." I say. The three men look at me and both of the brawny men smirk at me.

"Well Maurice, who is this?" asks one man, his hair black as coal and his face hard and cold. His left eye is green like a lilypad yet his right is blue like the pond just in the park. One of my favorite places to just curl up next to a tree, letting the sun hit me and read a long novel... _STOP RAMMBLING!_

"T-T-This is my daughter, B-B-Belle." says my father stammering.

"Ah, what a beauty she is." says the other man, his eyes almost blood shot red like his coat and his brown hair brushed back. Something about his smirk makes me shiver down my spine.

"Well, we shall see you in six months." says the black haired man "Good afternoon Maurice, Belle." And like that, the two men went out of the basement and out the door.

"Papa, why were those men here? What do you have to do in six months?" I ask but I just look at my father's pale face.

"Those two men are Mr. Hanson and Mr. Percy." says my father "They wish to have their money back from some loans I took." I told him about loans, I told him not to, I told him don't do it but he did. "Don't you dare worry about anything Belle, not a thing." says my father "I will find the money."

"You sure Papa?" I ask "I can always get another job or do more shifts at the book shop…"

"No, Belle, this is my doing." says my father "I shall fix it."

"Papa, I just want to know, how much is it?" I ask. I see my father bit his lip, telling me all he needs to. "Oh, a lot." I say.

"Don't you even fret, I will make a thousand do-dads every day if I have to." says my father.

"Yes Papa." I say going up the stairs and stopping just before the top "I just hope you know what you are doing." My father is an inventor and when my mother died, we moved here and he needed money. I told him I would sell my books but he said not to, that he had it under control. I believed him. Now, I am not so sure. I lay on my bed, staring at the blank ceiling of my room. I don't even feel in the mood to read and I have books scattered around everywhere in my room, under my bed, on my table, on my chair… again R-A-M-B-L-I-N-G. _What will I do about my father?_

* * *

**SO? Good start? I hope so. Belle will be a little OOC, more tomboyish later on. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER- Since the Beast didn't have a name in Beauty and the Beast what should I name him?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back Again! Yeah! Second chapter! This is where we meet… ADAM! But in an odd way. Please Review! **

**(A little short but I will write more next time! I promise!)**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Star Wars or anything else… (wish I did)… except the plot**

**(ATTENTION REVISED ALITTLE, sorry but I thought I needed to change a few things *didn't like Adam's last name, other important things, blah, blah* Please skim this chapter if you already read it, so you don't get lost in the chapters to come…)**

I don't notice I had fallen asleep until my eyes flutter open and I fall off my bed, onto the floor. "Damn." I mutter under my breath, barely audible. As I get up from the old carpeted floor, I hear the phone go off as it starts playing the Star Wars theme song. Papa's choice. _Note to self, change phone's ringtone tomorrow._ I grab it from my desk and put it to my ear. "Hello?" I ask as I rub my aching head that hit the floor. _Carpets, some are soft… ours is like a brick._

"Belle?" _PAPA? Why is he on the phone?_

"Papa? Aren't you downstairs?" I ask "Where are you?"

"Belle, don't be alarmed," says my father which only makes me more nervous "but I got into a little fender-bender." I felt my eyes widen and the phone almost come out of my hand and land on the floor.

"Are you alright? Please Papa, tell me you are alright." I say, my voice almost squeaking from talking so fast.

"Yes, Belle, I am quite alright." says my father "Just please come down to the Community Park…" He sounded almost like he was going to cry.

"I will be there in five minutes!" I say as I throw the phone on the bed and quickly run out the door to my skateboard in the garage. It is a beauty; blue skateboard I saved up for a year and finally got it at a garage sale down the street when I thirteen for around ten dollars by doing odd jobs. And boy, were they odd! But there is no time to speak of taking care of Mrs. Perry's 'pet' raccoon or getting Mr. Quinn's 'special medicine' from the store, I must find Papa. As I race down the streets, my heart pounds fast. Papa sounded sad and desperate. Something isn't right, he sounds too scared, something is wrong! Maybe I am overreacting… Please let it be that!

I make tight turns and quickly pass the more 'fancy' houses into the community park. The community park is an area in town that our mayor put to 'make Ashwick GREENER'. It turned into a dump real quick, always full of trash and graffiti on the signs. Most of the plants are dead and no one really goes there anymore. I pass it every day on my way to school and every day, I pick up one can or bottle or candy wrapper and throw it away. Yet when I come back, there are two in its place! _Never mind about the environmental health of the park though, I need to see what's wrong with Papa. _As I go down the road into the park, that's where I see my father's car, completely wrecked might I add, next to a (even in the dark) sparkling silver convertible with its top down and its side smashed. Even with that, the convertible still looked like a decent car next to Papa's little Herbie-style rusty car.

There I see Papa, looking at the damages as a seventeen year old teen next to him, yells at him bloody-murder. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" yells the seventeen year old, almost like a roar. My father just trembles at the teen and looks at his face. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" yells the teen. I can't stand to take this a second longer! I ride up to my father and both of them look at me as I step off my skateboard. The teen is so much taller than Papa; at least 6 feet compared to the 5'2 little old man next to him. _No wonder he scared Papa._ He had long, and I mean LONG, light brown-sort-of-red hair, pasted his shoulders and these intense light blue eyes. I am a sucker for blue eyes but not when the blue eyed guy is yelling at my father!

"Hi Papa, are you alright?" I ask, my voice full of concern. The teen glares at me and I fake a smile, just to get on his nerves. If I can handle Gaston every day of my miserable life, I can DEFIANTLY handle this guy for the short time.

"Who. Are. You?" he asks.

"I am Belle." I say, gesturing to my father "His daughter."

"How are you going to pay for my car!" he yells at my father "This is at least $16,000 in damage!"

"I-I am sorry." starts my father "I can't, I don't have the money."

"How about insurance?" he snaps "What can they pick up?"

"W-w-we don't have insurance… I am very s-s-sorry but the breaks weren't working right so I had to p-p-pull the emergency breaks at the last moment." says my father shuddering worse than with the two burly guys in the basement "I guess I missed the moment by a second or two…"

"Second or two? A SECOND OR TWO?" the teen roars "YOU COMPLETELY SMASHED THE RIGHT SIDE OF MY CAR! I BET THE POLICE WOULD LOVE TO SEE THIS MESS!" _Geez, does he want to wake up the whole neighborhood?_

"HEY!" I yell and the teen looks at me glaring his ice eyes at me "Isn't there something else we can do? _Without_ involving the police." I knew this was a long-shot, not getting the police involved and everything, but at least I could try to get this guy to be civil for a few seconds and not call the cops.

"SOMETHING ELSE?" asks the seventeen year old almost roaring and just like that, then he smiles, and let me tell you it's not a smile I want to see. It's more like an evil villain smile. A smile that's worse than Gaston's by 200%. "I guess there is one thing…" says the seventeen year old. He changed his mood awful quick, which is never good. My smile fades away and I look at Papa who shrugs. The teen turns to Papa and smirks. He's like a snake with that smile. A deadly snake. "Your _daughter_," he starts "can work off the pay instead of you, by maintaining mine and my father's library. She will have to stay with us though." _Oh great, he's a rich-daddy's-boy…_

"No, no, no." says my father "Belle, you shall not. I forbid it! You will have no part in any of this!"

"I will." I say, almost ignoring my father. I have to help him somehow and getting the police will just make him more nervous and he will never get the money in six months **and** the money for this little rich kid's car, that's probably worth more money than our house.

"Excellent." he says as he goes up to me, putting his mouth next to my ear "Did I mention you must stay twenty-four seven until you pay off the car? It will probably take at least a year at my father's servant's weekly rate to get to $16,000."

"You are a monster." I whisper but I see him glare at me.

"No, a beast." he whispers as he pulls away as goes towards his car.

"A name would be nice." I yell as he opens the door to his car.

"Yes it would." he yells back "Adam. Adam Aric. Tomorrow one pm, I shall pick her up, here. If you don't I _shall_ bring the police into this." And with that he started his convertible and went down the streets until we couldn't see him or his sparkly car anymore.

**What did you think? Good first impression? Like the last name Aric? **

**Question of the Chapter- What does the name Aric mean? Please Review!**

**I love how she relates Gaston to Adam so many times…**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will admit, my other writings on my computer probably are a million times better than this one but hey, I can torture people with my worst writings and make people enjoy my really good ones. I didn't seem to like Chapter 2 that much the first time because it seemed a little… off. So I did a few revisions on some parts and BOOM, I like it. DON'T love it but it is good for a second chapter I suppose. I saw Beauty and the Beast on Broadway when I was little for my seventh birthday and I still remember it as my favorite Broadway show I ever saw. And I have seen probably about five different ones. Anyway, here is chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER- Blah, blah, I don't, blah, blah, own, blah, blah, anything! (Except the plot…)**

_**Italics= flashback**_

I sit against a tree in the park, my father frantically pacing next to me, both of us waiting for… **Adam**. Last night didn't go as well as I wished it would have once we got home. Once I was home, my father kept arguing with me, telling me it was his fault and he had to be responsible… nothing new…

_ "Belle, you can't go with that… that… hormone crazed teen boy!" yelled my father. I just grinned as his description of Adam. Pretty good I must say._

_ "You forgot ill-tempered and childish…" I said but my father didn't look amused._

_ "I am not letting you go… how am I sure he won't… hurt you or touch you in any way?" said my father._

_ "Well, if he gets close to me, I will kick him in the groin and run home like a good little girl." I said smiling at the thought "Does that make you feel better? Papa, you know I can take care of myself… just focus on the money for Mr. Hanson and Mr. Percy, ok?"_

After many hours beyond that of arguing, he finally agreed and here we are now, me reading _Romeo and Juliet_ as I lean against a tree, completely calm, while my father looks like he is going to have a heart attack. "Papa, calm down…" I say as I slug my little messenger bag full of clothes and other things, over my shoulder and walk over to him, my finger holding the spot in my book "It will be alright and I'll make sure to call you everyday…"

"Belle, my Belle…" he mutters under his breath.

"Don't you worry Papa…" I say as I kiss his cheek just as I hear the honking of a horn. We both look up and see 'him' sporting a black convertible. "Great… the devil has many toys…" I say. He gets out of the car and walks up to us.

"Good morning Belle, you ready to go?" he asks, his voice icy and impatient.

"You seem like you have done this before… forced girls to go away from their families and work for you…" I say placing my book in my bag. He glares at me and I just smile as I push a piece of my brown hair back behind my face, making myself feel victorious.

"Just follow me…" he hisses at me, his voice horrid. I follow him towards the convertible and I sit in the only other seat, the passenger seat, my bag on my lap, it wrapped around in my arms. He just looks at me, opens the door and takes the bag, throwing it like it was garbage, into the trunk. He then slides into the driver's side and puts the car in the ignition, making the engine roar. _Great, a car that matches him exactly…_ As he drives away from the park, I see Papa in the distance, walking home alone and miserable.

"You know," I say "I never got to say goodbye to him…" He just ignores me though and looks at the road as he drives. I roll my eyes and just stare as the houses pass so quickly. Each one grows bigger the more down the streets we go and the more streets he drives down. _Fine, ignore me._ They all seem to have the 'royal treatment' with gates and gardens and like five different cars and if I looked close in the houses, I see furniture I only have ever seen in magazines and big crystal chandeliers. He makes a sharp turn and my head smacks into the window. All I hear is his chuckling as I sit back in the seat, rubbing my aching head.

"We are here." Adam says putting one hand through his hair. I look at the house-correction CASTLE- in front of me. This thing is freaking huge! It's a giant white and gray bricked mansion up at least four floors with a roof made of coal black shingles. It curved around the circular driveway that we were in. All 60 (at least from where I could see) windows had brown frames except a few windows above the door was a stain glass of a rose and the letter A in cursive. Marble columns held up the small porch in front of the door. "LUMIERE!" yells Adam as he gets out of the car. Just like that, an older man comes running out of the house, out of breath. He looks tall, even hunched over as he catches his breath, his brown hair in a pony tail behind his head. He wears a fancy looking suit with an ascot around his neck and even while Adam is mad, just grins as he looks up.

"Yes Master?" asks Lumiere. _What is that… an Italian accent… no French! _

"Get Miss Belle's bag from the trunk. NOW!" says Adam. With that, Lumiere runs to the car and goes to the trunk, grabbing my bag as I get out of the car. He then looks at me and grins.

"_Bonjor mademoiselle_!" says Lumiere as he bows at me. _Ah, a French tongue. _

"_Bonjor __mon bon monsieur, êtes-vous père d'Adam? _"I say. Lumiere looks at me stunned. "You know perfect French?" asks Lumiere. _He knows English? I thought all he knew how to say was yes master in English!_

"Some." I say smiling "My father and mother were both French so I took it as a language in school. And please, let me." I take my bag from Lumiere and sling it over my shoulder.

"LUMIERE!" yells Adam and we both look at him, glaring at us from the door.

"I'll take that as a no, you aren't his father." I say. Lumiere grins as we both go towards the mansion on the pathway.

"No, I am not ze master's father…" says Lumiere "One of his many servants…" He looks at Adam and Lumiere grins. "Well, master, why don't you show Belle around her new home?" asks Lumiere, trying his best to be nice to 'ze boy'. _Gotta love his French accent. _

"Lumiere, you shall show her around… I have," Adam starts as he opens the door "things to get to." Then he hurries down one hallway, silent. I look around at the room I stand in, a big chandelier above me hanging with thousands of crystals on a gold chain connected to the ceiling.

"Don't um… mind ze master." says Lumiere "He's a little... what's the word…"

"Rude? Horrid? Oh how about I use his description… beastly?" I ask "Please use what you like." I just watch Lumiere chuckle to himself as he leads me down a carpeted hallway. I catch glimpses of the paintings along the walls. There were paintings of men, all having brown-red hair like Adam and the same blue eyes, looking proud and strong next to very dainty and small woman holding a baby in each of their arms. "Who are these paintings of?" I ask. I see Lumiere's smile fad really quick.

"That is ze master's family." says Lumiere "Very long line of people…" Lumiere's voice trails off as he goes through a door and I follow him. It leads into a kitchen full of people working but they seem to all stop and stare at me. "Ah, everyone this is Belle." says Lumiere "She is the one the master told us about…" _Adam talked about me? _

"Hello?" I say but it comes out a question. A few people smile in the room and a few chuckle. I see an older white haired lady in an apron smiling at me as a little blonde haired boy, hides behind her, peaking a little with a grin on his little face. I smile at the boy and he seems to giggle.

"Come, I still need to show you the library and your room at least…" says Lumiere. I follow him back into the hall and down it more to some double doors. He opens them with a grin and I see the giant library. The library in town isn't even half this library! Books on every shelf, shelves on every wall, a giant fireplace in front of two big lounge chairs.

"This is amazing!" I say almost like a kid in a candy store, squealing over the last chocolate bar. I turn around and see Lumiere but behind him, the little blonde boy.

"Chip, come say hello to our guest." says Lumiere. The little blonde boy smiles at me and I kneel down on my knees to get to his height.

"Hello, Chip." I say "My name is Belle."

"Hi'ya Belle!" says the little blonde boy.

"Is Chip your real name?" I ask. Chip shakes his head no and smiles.

"Nope!" says Chip popping the 'p' "My name is really Christopher but isn't that so up-tight! I love Chip better. What about you Belle?"

"Yes, I love the little name Chip." I say trying to control my laughter as I get off the floor on my feet.

"Can I show her to her room?" asks Chip "PLEASE PLEASE LUMIERE! I can do it, I am old enough!" Lumiere just nods as he chuckles and Chip takes my hand, pulling me down the hall as he explains his best hiding spots from his momma when he doesn't want to take a bath and how he can sneak cookies from the cookie jar when no one is looking… _ah the joys of being a kid. _

**Lumiere is one of my favorites in BATB. ONE… I also love Belle, Beast, Chip, Cogsworth… pretty much all of them. PLEASE REVIEW! MORE COMING SOON! (don't worry Cogsworth will soon come along with some trouble…)**

**Question of the Chapter- Think of ideas for Belle's first dress for dinner that Adam *invites* her to… be as crazy as you want…****e hall. e floor on my feet. I am old enough!"n my knees to get to his height.**

**ce in front of two big lounge chairs. and**

**French translations**

_Bonjor mademoiselle- Hello Miss_

_Bonjor __mon bon monsieur, êtes-vous père d'Adam?- Hello good sir, are you Adam's father ? _

I love Google translate…


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again. Ready for chapter 4 and ready for as many reviews as possible. These next couple chapters include some new characters from Beauty and the Beast not introduced yet and a few characters I have actually made myself. Please don't put them down at first, get to know how they are really like… (evil or not…) Either way, I will do my best to stick to the movie's plot but as I said before some twist and turns… some BIG twists and turns. Keep your eyes clear for them… including for (wait for it)… a few Adam POVS… I think it needs a few just because. Let me try it out before you all start ganging up on me… joking… I hope…**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing except the plot**

Chip seems like an energizer bunny on a double cup of coffee… but in a cute way. "I love chocolate chips and I love hotdogs but NEVER put them together! I had a tummy ache for the whole day and I had to take some yucky medicine after I threw up and got even sicker… did you ever have to take medicine?" asks Chip "Probably when you were sick like I was…"

"Yes, I did take medicine when I was little and I got really sick." I say "But I felt better after." He pulls me down a hall to the white door. I stare at the intricate roses carved into the door and right there in the middle of the door, Belle written in blue cursive letters. I place my hand on the gold handle and open the door to the room, my breath caught in my throat. I look around at the white walls with painted red roses across them. In the room is a king sized, dark wood, canopy bed with red rose stitched covers. There next to the wall, a dark dresser, a closet, a vanity and a desk with some books and a rose in a vase with a small television on a table near the other wall and a small balcony off to the side. I hear Chip in the hall, still talking as tears start to roll down my face. Then it hits me… _This is it… I am really here and without Papa... maybe he's in trouble or in pain… he could have actually have a heart attack while I am here and…_

"You know, Scuffles our puppy runs around the master's house free. Do you like…" starts Chip but I slam the door in his face and lock it as I slide down the door, sobbing into my bag in my lap. "Belle?" asks Chip from outside the door. I get up from the floor and run to the bed, burying my face in the pillow. After maybe a half hour of my head against a pillow and my face wet with tears, I hear talking from outside. I get out of bed and go to the balcony and turn my head to see the front yard, which I don't face (the gardens my room faces) There I see a man, yelling into his phone as loud as possible with a short, fatter man running behind him trying to catch up.

"NO!" the man yells "I will not stand for that! She shouldn't have made a moron mistake if she wanted to keep her job! A moron mistake that costs this company money!" The man uses his free hand to put his hand through his red-brown hair cut short and neat and tidy in a clean dark suit. _This must be his father…_ The shorter man seems to follow the man, trying his best to be helpful but it just annoys Adam's father. I go back in my room and close the balcony doors. I go to the bathroom to see how terrible I must look from crying. It's a beautiful bathroom, made of porcelain, stain glass for the shower and silver for every handle and knob on the tub. I look in the mirror and see my puffy red eyes, blotchy face and wet cheeks. I wipe my face and hear a knock on the hallway door.

"Who… who is it?" I ask as I go into my room.

"Mrs. Potts dear, I heard you were crying and I was wondering if you would want a cup of tea or at least someone to talk to." I open the door and see that jolly, apron wearing, white haired lady carrying a tray of tea and little cookies, placing on my desk as Chip comes in holding a teapot in his hand, not smiling.

"Oh Chip… I am sorry for slamming the door in your face before… I was just… angry and sad." I say. He soon smiles again and starts bursting about how for the longest time he thought pop-rocks candy would make his tummy explode and one day he tried it and nothing happened.

"Christopher!" yells Mrs. Potts "Put. The. Tea. Pot. Down." Chip quickly puts the teapot he flailing in his arms as he talked, down on the table. "I know you are happy that Belle is here but please, we don't need another broken teapot." says Mrs. Potts "Ok?"

"Yes Mamma." says Chip as Mrs. Potts kisses his forehead. Mrs. Potts just takes a teacup and fills it with tea handing it to me. I put the tea to my lips and feel it go down hot down my throat. _Just the way I like it with a hint of peppermint._

"Now, tell me, what is wrong dear." says Mrs. Potts "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be full of so many tears…"

"My father. I have never been away from my father before and I am all he has left." I say "I guess I am just scared for him… it will soon go away though." _Just keep telling yourself that Belle and it will. _But Mrs. Potts doesn't smile and the room is almost silent until that short fatter man comes up the stairs into my room. He's a brown headed man, with a mustache waxed up and I could now see the red-brown suit he wears with black loafers, looking the stuffiest out of all the servants.

"Cogsworth, this is Belle." says Mrs. Potts "Belle, this is Cogsworth, Mr. Aric's personal assistant and someone who keeps this place going smoothly."

"Hello…" I say.

"Good Evening Madame, the master would like for you to have dinner with him and his father…" says Cogsworth.

"Well you can tell your _master_ Adam that I am not hungry and will not be coming down to dinner." I say as I sit on the edge of the bed.

"But Belle, he really wants you to come down to dinner…" says Cogsworth.

"And you can tell him, I am not going down to dinner." I say "That. Is. Final." Mrs. Potts looks at Cogsworth and he sighs as he goes out the door, closing it behind him.

**SO? PRETTY GOOD? I know it's kind of small but I promise to make the next longer and make it… an ADAM POV! Yeah! **

**Question of the Chapter- What do you think should be Adam's dad's occupation? **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ready for chapter 5? I sure am because (horns of excitement *YES THE HORNS ARE BACK*) it's my first Adam POV! For the POVs for Belle I put Beauty at the top and for Adam I put Beast at the top and if nothing is there, it's just continuing from the last chapter. Easy enough? Ok, let's get this show on the road… **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill… I own nothing (except the plot)**

_**Flashback= itaics**_

*Beast*

I pace the dining room area, waiting for 'her' to come down. _Why do girls take so long?_ I mean, I gave Cogsworth the instructions almost, nine minutes ago, she should be down already! My dad is still on his cell phone. He's a big movie producer, down in Hollywood, Aric studios. That gives him about 10 maybe 12 seconds of "Adam-Dad time" every month. I am surprised he's even home today. He said he wasn't coming home until Monday and that was just to get his planner that he left in his home office. Guess firing one of the big stars of your movie puts your back a little… She saw it coming though! No one tells an Aric what to do! "WHERE IS SHE?" I yell at Lumiere. I see my father glare at me from the hallway from making too much noise while he is on the phone and I roll my eyes.

"Patience Master." says Lumiere "Ze girl is just preparing herself… for your great presence."

"Cut the crap." I say fixing my jacket "I don't want to hear it."

"Of course master Adam." says Lumiere. I sit back in the chair, my feet pushed against the floor, making me lean back on the wooden legs. "May I give some advice?" asks Lumiere "Sit up straight and try to act like a gentleman." I crock my head to one side and he swipes his finger towards me. "Go on, sit up." says Lumiere. I sigh and sit up in the chair. "Good, now girls love a warm smile… come, show me a smile." says Lumiere. I glare at him and he cowers back a few steps. "Or not…" he mumbles to himself "Belle would probably like to be complemented on… maybe something about ze girl's clothes?"

"Lumiere?" I ask but he ignores me.

"Or her smile?" says Lumiere.

"Lumiere." I say getting impatient.

"Or her eyes…"

"LUMIERE!" I yell, making the whole house shake and him stare at me.

"And most of all, you must control that temper." says Lumiere. _What, I don't have a temper!_ Then we both stare at the door, seeing Cogsworth run in, his eyes wide when he sees me.

"Good evening…" says Cogsworth, smiling as he walks over to me and my father joins me at the table.

"So?" asks my father moving away from his phone for a second "Where is this… Relle?" _I would correct him but you would have to be stupid to correct an Aric. _

"Oh, the girl… well um…" starts Cogsworth "Circumstances as how they… um happened… well… uh… she's not coming…"

"WHAT?" I yell, my voice echoing through the whole house as I burst through the dining room doors, towards her room on the other side of the house.

"Master… please… calm down!" I hear Cogsworth say as the short man tries to catch up with me.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" I scream as I walk to her room. Once I end up outside her door, I bang on her door. _My knuckles are going to hurt in the morning…_ "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN FOR DINNER!" _Or my vocal chords…_ I hear her go up next to the door.

"Well, I am not hungry." Belle says "So tough luck for you."

"YOU WILL COME DOWN OR… OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" I say.

"I would _love_ to see you try…" she says, sarcasm filling every ounce of the word love.

"Master, try reasoning with ze girl…" says Lumiere from behind me.

"But she's being so DIFFICULT!" I say, yelling out 'difficult' for her to hear me loud and clear.

"And you are a pain!" Belle yells "Now, leave me alone!"

"BELLE!" I yell "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"NO!"

"FINE, GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" I yell and turn to Cogsworth "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" I then walk down the halls to my room and slam the door behind me. _I have Cogsworth ask her and she refuses! She refuses to me? _I sit in the dark room, moving broken furniture out of the way to my bed and grab my IPad from the side table, knocking over some empty soda cans in the process. I click the app on my IPad and it shows me the cameras in the house, hidden almost in every room. _Very handy for keeping an eye on the servants… even voice activated…_ "Show me guest room #18…" There from the corner of the room, I can see everything… including 'her'. There she is, sitting on her bed, _reading?_ _SHE WOULD RATHER READ SOME FREAKING BOOK THAN HAVE DINNER WITH ME?_

"Belle," I hear Mrs. Potts say as she goes out of the closet "the master isn't that bad…"

"That bad?" asks Belle almost laughing "He's horrible! What kind of… creature does what he does? I don't want anything to do with 'him'!" Mrs. Potts quickly starts pulling clothes out of the closet and onto the bed. "What are these?" asks Belle as she looks at the scattered clothes.

"The master bought them for you but they don't seem to look the right size…" says Mrs. Potts "Your hips are much wider and have a smaller… bust? We can take your measurements right now if you want and have another wardrobe sent immediately." Belle seems to laugh as she through the clothes.

"Oh my gosh…" says Belle as she picks up a dress, feeling the pink fabric between her fingers "Who is the freaking world would wear this thing? He wants me to prance around this place wearing this?" Belle was laughing now and I could feel my fingers gripping deep into the bed's mattress. I throw the IPad across the room, hitting the broken dresser on the other side. I could only watch it slide across the floor under the dresser as the power slowly turns off and the only light seems to go black. _It's hopeless… WHY AM I EVEN TRYING TO GET HER TO LIKE ME? _

…

…

…

_Because you like her… _She was that girl in the park. I could tell from the eyes and the hair perfectly… She was the one that would sit under a tree and read, completely ignoring the world around her and all the rest of the children running in the park. Every day she would do this, at the same time for years. Every day I would watch her… _I sound like a stalker… great… that's attractive… _I lay on the mattress and close my eyes. _She's the one that stopped the hurting… all the stupid pain of my mother._ I was six when she left. She just got up and left my father, leaving me here.

_I looked at her, her red curly hair in her face as she smiled… "Don't cry Adam…" she whispered._

"_Mamma…" I said wiping away my tears with my sleeve "Please don't leave…"_

"_I will be back for you… I promise…" she said as she kissed my forehead "Please don't cry…"_

Bull. It was all just Bull to get her little boy to stop blubbering like a cry baby. She never came back. Just by letting me watch her, every single day, I saw that not all people are mean and cold-hearted. She seemed… happy. And just that kept me going. I owed her something… who would have guessed her father needed to owe me something. I took what every chance I could get and look what happened… she hates me. _Isn't that just f-ing fantastic…_

**Who likes the magic mirror being an IPad? I like it. It gives it purpose so he can check up on his servants at any time. I like the fact that Adam was watching her when they were little… (creepy isn't it?) I still like it and I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Point one for Adam POV! **

**Question of the Chapter- (random) What do you think Adam's favorite game on the IPad should be?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't hate me on this chapter… I believe it is not my best but it is pretty good in my opinion. I just really want the story to pick up a little bit… I am so happy about the reviews I keep getting. Thank you all! No really it means a lot. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

_**Bold italics= dream**_

*Beauty*

After countless times of Mrs. Potts measuring almost every inch of my body, she was finally done and left me alone in the room. Hours passed as I read and read _Romeo and Juliet_. _Why can't my life like that… except for the death part of course._ "There was not a story of more woe than of Juliet and her Romeo…" Cue stomach rumbling. I close up the book and my eyes glance at the clock on the dresser. Still only eleven… _maybe he's asleep… _I slowly get up and open the door slightly, peeking into the dark hallways. I go down the halls in the dark… _hitting a few walls in the process_… but I finally find the staircase and go down to the kitchen. I open the door a smidge and I hear voices from inside.

"I can't believe this!" yells a husky voice "I just can't believe this!"

"Calm down Chef…" I hear a soft and gentle voice respond. _Mrs. Potts…_

"But I slave and cook over this stove for hours, preparing for the masters and this… girl… and for what? Some of my best risotto gone to waste in the garbage!" says the Chef.

"I think we all have had a hard night and deserve a little rest…" says Mrs. Potts "I agree with Belle though, the master was a little… uncalled for."

"Well," says another voice "I think she was being stubborn. He invites her into his home and she can't even have one dinner with him?" _I am guessing… Cogsworth…_

"Ze master just needs to calm down and keep his temper low." says another voice. _I know that one by heart… Lumiere. _"Belle is… different than other women ze master has dealt with. He will just have to learn…" I open the door and everyone seems to drop what they are doing and stare at me.

"Good evening mademoiselle." says Lumiere "You hungry?"

"Sort of." I say, shrugging my shoulders. Mrs. Potts grows a smile as she stops cleaning dishes.

"Well than, we can't let you dear go hungry." says Mrs. Potts.

"But the master…" says Cogsworth but the two look at him, glaring. _I didn't know Mrs. Potts could glare…_

"Well, screw the master!" says Lumiere throwing his arms in the air, making me smile "This girl is eating."

"Fine, water and bread but then…" says Cogsworth.

"I am surprised at you Cogsworth," says Lumiere as he nudges Cogsworth a little, making him shake on his feet a little "She's a guest here…"

*Beast*

_**I watch her as she sits against the tree in the park, her hair in her ponytail with one little piece of hair in her face. Oh how I wish to move it out of view of the book. She's not a child anymore and she has left the house, against my orders. The park is just so quiet but she just seems so into her book. Ignoring everything around her. That is except me. She raises her head and just stares at me for a second as she shakes her head as I watch her become angry. "What in the world is wrong with you?" she almost yells "Are you trying to stalk me? You… weird stalker guy!" She gets up and walks towards me, ready to hit me over the head with the book in her hands. "I know you watched me… I knew it every day… you are sick!" This time she screams it at me. **_

I wake up, soaked in sweat and tangled in my sheets. _It was just a dream…_ I get up from bed, wiping the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve. I quickly put on some pajama pants and go out into the hall to get away from my room. Even before the sun is up, I am up. The house is usually quiet, no one is usually awake. _Usually…_ I go down the halls, looking at the paintings beside me. _I wish dad would just let me get rid of these…_ I hate every single one of these portraits. Every single one of them is dead except my sleaze of a cousin, Rodney. Rodney the rodent I called him. He was never really happy about that and since we were kids we hated each other.

I go down one hallway towards the kitchen until I hear a noise. Faint but I can still hear it. I quickly go towards it, down the hallways, past pictures to… the library. I open the double doors and there I see Belle, cleaning up the library with a feather duster. "What are you doing up?" I say but it comes out louder. She just picks up her head and looks at me.

"I always wake up early." she states "Got a problem with that?" I open my mouth but close it just as quickly. "I didn't think so…" she says as she dusts some book shelves. She is dressed in some gray flannel pajama pants and a blue tank top that clings to her body. Her hair is up in a scrunchie and just bounces as she walks around the room, her bare feet touching the cold floor… "Adam!" My head pops up and I see her, one hand on her hip as she looks at me. "I was just asking you what your favorite book is but you kind of zoned out…" she says. Cue red cheeks. "You ok?" she asks "Your cheeks are red and you are sweating bullets."

"It's just… hot in here…" I say "Got to go…" Um… _say something!_ "Walk the dog?" _Yup, real smooth Adam…_ She just smiles as I slip out the room and close the doors behind me. And with that, I hit my head (numerous times) against the wall... _I am an idiot…_

**Anyone remember the scrunchie? I still wear them like every day. Love them. Who liked this chapter? I know it's short… really short but I promise to update more since it is spring break for me! Aww… Adam got embarrassed… don't worry it will get worse for him… *insert mischievous smile***

**Question of the chapter- What other books should Belle be reading?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello All. I am back… again… This is my spring break so I will probably update more since I have absolutely no life… *sigh* jk… all my friends though are on vacation.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot… etc…**

*Beauty*

I spend the next few weeks, cleaning up the library, exploring the house with Chip and trying to stay out of Adam's way. I usually eat a little something in my room late at night that Mrs. Potts brings me. _She's so kind._ She like a mother figure to everyone… including Adam. He seems to stay in his bedroom a lot. That and his father's office. I don't know why Adam is so… UGH… but I am guessing it has something to do with a father who has no time to even say 'hi'! "Papa?" I ask on the phone in my room.

"Oh Belle!" he says, his voice so joyful to finally be hearing me (even though I call him almost every day) "How are you? Are you ok? Did he do anything to…"

"Papa, I am fine…" I say "Calm down a little…" _Fathers… you have overprotective ones like mine and then you have under-protective ones like Adam's. _"I just wanted to see how you were doing…" I say.

"Belle I am fine, fit as a fiddle." says my father "Oh and I keep getting these calls from Gaston asking for you… should I give him this number?"

"NO!" I almost yell "Please don't." _One good thing about this place… no Gaston… bad thing about this place… he is replaced by Adam…_

"BELLE!" whines Chip next to me "CAN WE PLAY NOW? PLEASE!" I just smile and laugh a little.

"Sorry Papa. I have to go play with Chip before he explodes from waiting patiently. Call you later. Bye." I say.

"Bye." says my Papa as he hangs up. I look at Chip and grins.

"Let me guess, you learned to whine like that from when Adam was a child?" I ask. Chip just giggles like the little boy he is as he grabs my hand, pulling me out of the room towards the front yard. We pass Lumiere, his arm around a skinny maid's waist, and I watch him just chuckle to himself when he sees me and Chip as I shrug. The maid seems to smile too as we go out the door and I close it behind me. _What's her name…_

"Babette." says Chip, knowing what I was thinking. Even after a month, I still can't remember everyone's names.

"So Chip," I say "what are we playing today?" I watch as the little boy just thinks but my eyes seem to glance over to the group of teens staring at me from down the road. There were mostly boys but a few girls yet all of them stared at me giving me a bad feeling in my stomach. I then feel something touch my arm, pushing it a little.

"Tag, you're it!" I hear Chip say as he runs across the yard. I just run after the blonde boy, him giggling like crazy.

"You get back here!" I yell as I chase him.

"You have to catch me!" says Chip. I completely run out of breathe and sit down next to a tree, breathing heavy. Chip slowly goes over to me and sits next to me. "Belle, are you ok?" asks Chip. I smile and nudge him a little.

"Your it!" I say as I get up and start running away from the now giggling boy.

"Belle! Chip!" yells Mrs. Potts "Do you mind coming in and helping me with a few things?" With that Chip and I went inside… him telling me all the ways I cheated.

*Beast*

As the sun goes down, I lay in bed watching Belle on my IPad, reading another one of her books on her bed. So peaceful until my phone starts ringing. I pick it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Adam! It's me, Rodney…"

"Rodney? Like Cousin Rodney?" I ask.

"Yup." says Rodney on the other line. I could hear in the background, laughing and loud music along with some screaming.

"What do you want Rodney?" I ask, my voice sharp.

"Touché…" says Rodney "Well younger cousin… I saw today that there is a girl at your house… I want in." I almost drop the phone out of my hands.

"In? You want in?" I ask.

"Yeah in." says Rodney, his words kind of slurred.

"Belle isn't some kind of trophy…" I say.

"Belle? Belle…" says Rodney "That fits her… I wonder what she is _really_ like…"

"Rodney!" I yell and everything is quiet for a moment and I almost could see Rodney's mouth turn up into a smile.

"You like her…" says Rodney "Hold on for a second… Billy can you pour me another…" His voice just trails off. _Boy can hold his liquor. _"Now where was I… oh… you like this Belle?"

"No, I don't like Belle." I say, probably one of the hardest things I ever will say because in my head I am screaming 'yes, I like her so shut your freaking mouth already!'.

"Good, so I guess I can just take her off your hands then…" says Rodney.

"Rodney, you may be family but I loathe you… don't mess with my family or Belle… got it?" I ask.

"Look Aric, you don't boss me around or scare me for that matter. What I want, I get and I want that girl and I am going to get her, with or without your concern." Rodney yells through the phone and then he hung up… _This can't be good. Sober Rodney… an idiot…. Drunk Rodney…insane psychopath… _

*Beauty*

The next few days go by so slowly… maybe because I haven't seen Adam skulking around the house. I read my book in my hands from the library… so many books, so little time… _For he looked upon me, smiling I knew what I must do and I hated it… _That's when I bumped into Adam. Ironic… "Hello Adam." I say. He glares at me but quickly stops.

"Belle, would you like to have dinner with me?" he asks.

"Dinner?" I ask "I guess I have nothing else planned… of course I would _love_ to have dinner with you." He raises an eyebrow and looks at me funny.

"Are you being sarcastic?" he asks.

"Maybe…" I say "But in all seriousness, I would like to have dinner with you… see ya later." I go down the hall, leaving Adam standing there and go towards my room. I go in and lay on my bed reading just as the door bursts open again.

"Hello Belle!" says Chip.

"Hello Chip." I say. Chip takes a seat next to me on the bed and smiles.

"So you are having dinner with the master?" asks Chip.

"Surprising isn't it?" I ask as I close my book and put it on the side table "I'll give it a try, one try but if he does one thing… I am out of there." Chip just seems to smile and giggle to himself.

"Are you going to wear something pretty?" asks Chip "Are you going to wear the color purple? Purple is my favorite color! It's so cool even though some people think it's a girl color… I still like it! It's Adam's favorite color too!"

"Are you the only one who calls him Adam?" I ask. Chip just nods smiling.

"He's actually pretty cool! He helped me build a train I got for Christmas one year when I was little and we played with it together. It was a lot of fun until Scuffles stole one of the trains and buried it in the back yard!" Chip says "We couldn't find it for… like forever!"

"CHIP!" yells a voice "BATH TIME!

"That must be Mamma…" mutters Chip "I hate baths…"

"CHRISTOPHER SPENCER POTTS, YOU GET YOUR BUTT INTO THE BATH RIGHT NOW!" yells Mrs. Potts. Chip than runs out the door, closing it behind him. I than go to my closet to pick out something to wear for dinner. _Yes, for once in my life, I am changing for dinner…_ The jeans, suede jacket and short sleeved shirt I am wearing are both dirty from Chip and I playing outside or dusty from me cleaning or both. I quickly pull off a hanger, blue dress with beige lace for the top and hem of the skirt. I may not like dresses but it certainly is beautiful and graceful enough for dinner even if I am not. I quickly slip out of my clothes and go into the shower. I turn on the shower, letting the water come out and drench my whole body. After I am done, I get changed into the dress and little beige sandals and go down the stairs to see Adam.

I go to the West Wing, ready to knock on his door but I see it's a little ajar. I open it up and look inside the dark room. Junk is everywhere, broken furniture covering the floor, every curtain ripped. The only things standing are an old bed, a side table and a small easel for painting surprisingly. I go more into the room (making sure I don't step on anything) and go towards the bed where I see what he has been painting… HIM PAINTING! I know crazy… He has been painting a rose on a side table. I look at the rose, red as blood but still so beautiful. Even on the easel, it looks perfect. _Has to be significant to him for some reason._ I go to touch one of the loose petals, so beautiful.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I turn around and see him, angrily glaring at me as he yells and grabs both sides of my shoulders, digging his fingers into them.

"I-I was…" I start but my hip hits the table and he grabs the rose "I am so sorry!"

"GET OUT!" he yells "JUST GET OUT!" I quickly run out of his room, seeing Lumiere and Cogsworth standing by the front door as they were going to the kitchen.

"Mademoiselle?" asks Lumiere "Where are you going?"

"Away!" I say "I don't care… I must get away from… 'him'!" I quickly grab my jacket off the hook, placing in on me as quick as I can as I run out the door, into the night as I hear Cogsworth say 'Please… don't go!'

**My longest chapter ever… YEAH! Trying to make another story for B&TB but this one will probably be on their life after the movie… Yeah, sounds terrible now. BUT DON'T WORRY… I won't lag on this story just because I am doing another one too!**

**I really like that Adam has something to do like painting (will explain later) and the significance of the rose will come up later too… (as will RODNEY) Don't know if that is good or not…**

**Question of the Chapter- What are some random things you would like for Chip to elaborate on to Belle about? Can be just random things. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back… (that is so old) Anyway, remember Belle's dress in the last chapter? It's REAL and if you want to see it there's a link on my homepage. Go and check it out. This chapter will probably be about the wolf scene in Beauty and the Beast but with a few minor alterations. Just read… you'll get what I mean.**

**Disclaimer- you know the chizz… in case you don't… I OWN NOTHING!**

*Beauty*

_That… that… ugh!_ I am pretty sure he killed my shoulders from his strength. I try to move them as I grab my skateboard from the bushes but it hurts too much. I just kick it out of the bush and push off towards the dark street. _Maybe I am over reacting… I mean I did trespass into his room… but he shouldn't have yelled at me and murdered my shoulders…_ I ride down the street for a while until I see that group of teens again barely in the street light. "Hey Baby…" says a male voice "come over here why don't you." I try to ignore them until one of them grabs my shoulders, pushing me over. "That wasn't a question." slurs the guy. There in front of me I see a taller guy, shaggy brown haired, blue eyed guy who just smiles with a flask of alcohol in his hands.

"Isn't she a beauty…" says the guy holding my shoulders, I could smell beer in his breath. Do I even have to explain how much pain I am in… he's holding my shoulders!

"I guess Cousin Adam was hiding this little sweetheart…" says the guy in front of me as he took a step towards me, putting his hand under my chin and moving my head up towards him.

"Let go of me!" I yell in his face but the guy in front of me just smiles as his friends around us smirk and laugh._ Must be at least ten of them…_

"What, Adam has you dressing up in these flimsy little things for his enjoyment now?" asks the guy "Pathetic…" He goes into his pocket and takes out a knife as my eyes widen.

"Please… don't." I say.

"Your name is Belle isn't it?" asks the guy as he places the knife under my chin.

"Yes." I squeak out. _Great, I am squeaking…_ He places one arm around my waist as he stares at me, just gliding the knife just next to my neck barely touching my skin.

"Mine is Rodney… what a cute couple we would make… huh?" asks the guy.

"Oh yeah…" I say hiding my sarcasm for once. _I don't need to get him angry. If he's from Adam's family, anger will just end in my head rolling across the ground…_ He then moves the knife towards my jacket.

"Why don't we heat things up a little bit, shall we?" asks Rodney, his friend behind me and him, corner me into the lamp post. _Shoulder update: on fire… big thanks to the Aric clan… _Rodney just starts cutting away my buttons one by one until my whole jacket is on the ground. "I wonder what's under there…" says Rodney as he put his hand towards my chest but I smack his hand away and stomp on his foot hard as I try to run away. _Plan failed…_ His friends grab me, putting my hand around the lamp post and holding me still with one hand over my mouth. _Great… now I remember I CAN SCREAM!_ "Someone is a little feisty…" says Rodney drunkenly slurring his words "I like feisty." He puts the knife onto my shoulder and starts cutting away the lace holding my dress on my shoulders. _Not that hard too… _"One shoulder done, one more to go…" he slurs as his hand goes on my legs, up the skirt of my dress…

"RODNEY!" We both look at the source of the voice. _Oh, when I need him he comes…_

"Get out of here cousin…" says Rodney "She's mine." Adam gets off the motorcycle he's on and goes up to Rodney but his goons… _sorry the word is funny to me…_ block his path. "Sorry cuz." says Rodney "Your getting a little too close for my comfort." With that Adam punches one of the guys in front of him in the face and he goes down like a brick. Rodney is just still for a moment. Adam than pushes another guy into the mailbox, sending him over it, onto the pavement. He then goes after the others and does it with ease. _Note to self… don't piss off Adam…_

"Rodney…" says Adam in a sing-song voice as he went towards his older cousin "Let. Her. Go." The two guys holding my arms and legs, both let go on command and Rodney holds me against the lamp post.

"Get him." says Rodney, jabbing his elbow into ribcage. Adam seems to swing a punch and it hits the first guy square in the jaw. The other guy seems to beat up Adam a little but Adam prevails when he throws him over into someone's flower garden. I than see at that moment, Rodney looking at Adam and not me and my leg and his… excuse me… _in-between the legs area…_ were both open. With one swift move, I knocked him right in between there. _That's going to hurt in the morning…_ He quickly let go of me and I ran away. I watched as Adam grabbed the back of his 'glorious cousin's' shirt.

"Hi cousin." says Adam "I am not done with you yet." Even though Rodney is older, Adam is at least 4 inches hovering over the sleaze. "Now, get your ass out of here and if I catch you or your friends bothering Belle again, I will do worse." With that, Rodney quickly dispersed into the darkness. I stand there for a second until Adam looks up at me. "H-Hi…" he says as he looks at the road.

"Adam…" I say "Thank you." His head quickly pops up and I see him grin in the street light.

"You're welcome." he says "I-I… am sorry for how I reacted before." He lifts his arm but I see him wince in pain. I quickly grab his arm, cradling it so gently.

"We should get you home…" I say "and apology accepted but I really shouldn't have been there in the first place… I should have asked." He just takes my hand and pulls me towards his motorcycle.

"You want a ride home?" he asks as he puts on a helmet.

"Hum… ride on the back of motorcycle with the driver being an injured man or go skateboarding…" I say and he grins. I grab my skateboard from the ground and he walks next to me, pulling his motorcycle with his good arm as I ride on my skateboard down the streets. It's quiet for a while, an awkward quiet. "You know, you are really good at painting." I say.

"Really?" he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that rose was really pretty." I say "I mean on the canvas but in real life it looked pretty too…"

"When my dad and mom first bought this place, there was this old lady who lived here before us." says Adam "She loved roses and had a rose garden in the back yard. It was really pretty and she would paint for hours upon the day these red roses that grew there. Well, she got hired by my father to mend the gardens and I would watch her everyday… as much as a five year old boy could. I always thought she was magic, the way the roses would grow so beautifully and big and healthy. She taught me everything about roses and more importantly painting."

"Was she good?" I ask, quite intrigued by his story.

"Better than I'll ever be." says Adam "One day though, she just got up left… leaving the garden to die. I tried my best to save it but I could only save one. So I put it in a little pot, brought it up to my room and hid it away so I could paint it… ever since then I have painted that one rose that always stays in bloom." With that, a breeze of the winter air nips at my bare shoulder. "You cold?" asks Adam.

"A little." I say. Adam takes off his jacket carefully, winces as he does and places it on my shoulders. "Adam, your side is bleeding…" I say.

"I know, one of those guys punched me hard in the ribs." says Adam "It will heal." I put the jacket closer around my body. Surprisingly, I guess it is true what the cheerleaders say… when wearing a guy's clothes, it smells like him. Adam's smells like, acrylic paint mixed with rose petals and… blood… but it's so faint I can barely smell it.

"Let's get you home, maybe Mrs. Potts can help clean up those wounds." I say.

"Enough about me…" he says "Let's talk about you and how you hurt Rodney back there…"

"I hope you know your cousin freaks me out." I say.

"You aren't alone." says Adam and I smile.

"Well what about you?" I say "Where did you learn to throw punches like that?"

"Karate." says Adam "Age 8-10. Private teacher that ran out of the house when I…" Adam muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" I ask. He took a deep breath.

"He ran out of the house when I 'accidently' put a live tarantula in his uniform." says Adam looking sheepish. I couldn't help but smile and I tried to stop myself from going into a laughing fit… _great, now he's charming. He has more mood swings than a pregnant woman… but in a good way._

**Ooh… A little flirting maybe? Will things last or will they spiral out of control? Will Adam soon go back on his rages? **

**Question of the Chapter- What do you think should be a nice place for a *maybe* first date for the two? **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, last chapter is defiantly one of my favorites. I like the little talk Adam and Belle have at the end, it really breaks some tension between them but will it last? I really am excited because I am so close to 10 chapters! Wahoo! I deserve a cake.**

*Beast*

We talk and talk for what seems like forever until we get to the house. I like it. I have never been like this with anyone before, not even this open with my own father. There is just something I can trust in Belle, something different than anyone else. Even the pain is easy to bear with her. She quickly puts her skateboard in the bushes as I pull my motorcycle into the front yard. _One of the servants can put it away for me…_ She opens the door and there in front of us is Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts, Chip asleep in her arms. They all stared wide eyed at us. "Master! Belle!" says Cogsworth as he ran over to me, trying to keep me steady.

"What happened?" says Mrs. Potts as she handed Chip over to Lumiere "Lumiere, take Chip up to his room." Lumiere rolled his eyes and quickly went up the stairs, still eagerly listening to our conversation.

"Nothing…" I say "Nothing worth worrying about anymore." I see Belle look at me and give me a nod as she smiles.

"Let's have you cleaned up dearie." says Mrs. Potts as she helped Cogsworth bring me into the parlor. It was a decent size room near the door with a fireplace and a large couch and… I haven't been there in years. They both help me onto the couch and I really start to feel the pain on my ribs. Belle takes off my jacket and tries to soak some of the blood from my ribs with it. "Belle… your shoulders are swollen." says Mrs. Potts. I felt my eyes widen. _No, Belle was going to tell then what I did…_

"Yeah, I slipped today in the shower and hit my shoulders against the wall." says Belle, completely calm. They seem to buy it.

"Take a seat, we need to put some ice on that." says Mrs. Potts "Come Cogsworth, I need help finding the first aid kit." Once they leave, Belle takes a seat on the edge of the couch near me and I see her smile in the fire's light.

"While those two grab a first aid kit," says Belle "I am going to soak up some of that blood but I am going to have to put pressure on it and it might hurt a little. Just warning you." I do a weak nod and she grabs my jacket again. _I don't think I can wear that again…._ She puts it next to my ribs and under my shirt and with that she presses down…

"SHIT! THAT HURTS!" I yell as I almost jump across the couch.

"Stop moving and it won't hurt as much." she says. I shake my head no and almost cower into the armrest of the couch.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T RUN AWAY, WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS MESS!"

"If you didn't scare me I wouldn't have ran away!" she says. _Wait, what about all that happy and cheerful talk before? Guess that is gone faster than it came…_

"I-I…" I start trying to find the right words to say "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE BEEN IN MY ROOM!"

"YOU SHOULD CONTROL YOUR TEMPER, YOU BEAST!" she yells in my face. Just like that, everything is still and back to that awkward silence. _Oh great…_ "I-I am sorry…" she says "I shouldn't have went that far…"

"It's fine…" I say "I deserve it."

"Sit back again." Belle says as she pats the couch "This time, don't try to kill me." I can't help but smile as I sit back on the couch and lay down. "Ready?" asks Belle.

"As I'll ever be." I say. She than puts some pressure on my ribs with the jacket, holding it there so at least some of the bleeding will stop. I look at her bare shoulder, black and blue and swollen so much. "I pretty much did that to your shoulders?" I ask.

"Not all of it, don't you worry." she says "If Rodney and his friends weren't there, it probably wouldn't be this swollen and banged up. Maybe not even noticeable."

"Found it!" says Cogsworth from another room. I could hear him and Mrs. Potts both running down the hallway towards the parlor. "Found it master." says Cogsworth. Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts both kneel down next to me and smile as Mrs. Potts looks in the box and Cogsworth puts an ice pack on Belle's shoulders. Mrs. Potts puts some thing on my wound for keeping away an infection and than wraps some cloth-thing around my torso.

"Seems like it isn't bleeding anymore." says Mrs. Potts "I don't want to see you not wearing this for the next couple days, you hear me?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Potts," says Belle "I'll make sure he wears it."

"You two must be starving…" says Mrs. Potts "Cogsworth, do you think there is any more of that cream of mushroom soup?"

"Yes, I think there is enough left." says Cogsworth "I'll go get some bowls." The two went out the door, leaving me with Belle.

"You can sit down, you know that right?" I ask. I move a little, holding my ribs in pain as I do so she could sit down.

"Thank you…" she says as she sits down on the couch "I never had cream of mushroom soup, is it good?"

"Yeah, I like it." I say "Only when Chef makes it though…"

"Have you ever had one of his brownies?" she asks "They are so creamy and chocolaty and so good I want to marry them…" _Note to self, girls like cooks…_

"Ah, Mrs. Fudge Brownie… perfect last name." I say and she giggles a little. It reminds me of at the park when she would laugh, giggle, snicker and cry to the books she was reading. That beautiful giggle…

"Here we go…" says Mrs. Potts as she comes back in with Cogsworth, each handing Belle and me a bowl of soup and a spoon as we both dig into the soup. _Soup, the perfect thing to eat after beating up your cousin's friends…_

**I know it's short but this will be my second update in a day. **

**Question of the Chapter- What are some of your favorite movies? *Need movie ideas for later***

**REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Can you guys believe it! I am sorry, I have to bring out the horns of excitement! *horns of excitement blaring*… Well that was fun… I am all hyped on sugar cookies, cupcakes and coke, my weaknesses. **

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing… nothing at all… believe me…**

*Beast*

Last night was probably one of the best nights of my life… except the whole got into a fight thing… Other than that, Belle and I (kind of) had dinner together. We were both sore and in pain but still it was really… something. She's so… so… and she makes me feel so… so… ugh… never mind. I stay in the library looking for some romantic book. _She likes book... a lot._ I take a book off the shelf, putting it on the table in front of me, opening up to the first page. One thing to know about me, I hate reading…

Well, I don't hate reading but I hate that I have to wear these stupid glasses while reading. I usually have Lumiere or Cogsworth read something out for me just so I don't need to wear these things. They are sleek and black but… I-I hate them. I look around the room. _Coast clear…_ I take out my glasses from my pocket and place them behind my ears and on my nose. _Yeah… I look like a stud in these…_ I look down at the page, reading in my head…_ Romeo and Juliet…_

"Adam?" I almost jump out of my chair, my glasses flying off my face onto the table. There next to me I see Chip, giggling.

"Hey Chip." I say as I pick up my glasses from the table, placing them in my pocket. _These things will have a mysterious accident later today… _"What can I do for you?" I ask. The giggling boy seems to race under the table, trying to control his giggling.

"I am coming for you Chip!" I hear Belle yell from the hallway "I will find you!" I than see Belle go into the library and see me. "Hi Adam." she says "Have you seen Chip around here?"

"No, I am sorry." I say sarcastically "It's almost as if he disappeared." She than looks down at the book in front of me.

"You read Romeo and Juliet?" asks Belle.

"Yes…" I say "I do read that… third time actually."

"Really?" asks Belle as she takes a seat next to me "Aren't you a little too macho for reading such a chick flick kind of book?"

"No… not at all…" I say.

"Why don't you read me a line or two of the prologue?" asks Belle. _Oh great, she wants me to read, my glasses are in my pocket and I have never even seen this book before! _I hold the book up to my face, squinting but it doesn't help. I try a little closer and nothing… still blurry.

"Twin horse-holds boat alike in digging…" I say. I look at Belle who has her head crocked to one side… _busted…_

"You have your eyes checked lately?" asks Belle.

"Yes." I say. _I have glasses but I look like a dork in them so please leave me alone!_

"Want me to read it to you?" asks Belle. I hand her the book and she smiles. "Two households, both alike in dignity…" says Belle as she smiles "I think I like your version better." I laugh a little as she goes back to reading. I listen carefully to every word, trying to follow it as best I can until…

"Belle, did you forget about me?" I see Belle start to laugh as she looks down to see Chip under the table still hiding. I can't help but smile.

"Sorry, Chip, I completely forgot." says Belle as Chip pulls her out of the library as he talks about how they need to help his mom now because it's laundry day "See you at dinner Adam!" After I put the book away on the shelf, I go back to my room. I place my glasses on my face and go to my easel. I get a new canvas but ignore the rose in front of me… I draw her. I start to paint Belle's face from what I remember seeing for the pass half hour of her reading. I paint her hazel eyes, her brown hair in the ponytail, that one piece coming down in front of her eye… I paint every detail that I can, up to her shoulders. To me, it doesn't seem perfect but to anyone else it would look just amazing. _One of my __**many**__ flaws…_

"Master, what are you doing?" asks Cogsworth from behind me. I flinch and get paint on his face by accident.

"Painting…" I say sheepishly.

"Is this Belle?" asks Cogsworth looking at the canvas.

"Well, yes." I say.

"It's really good." says Cogsworth "I mean, really good. You have a talent." _Yeah, a talent for looking like an obsessed stalker…_

"Is Belle ready to eat?" I ask.

"Yes, she is already at the table." says Cogsworth. I felt my eyes widen as I ran to the closet to get into something other than some sweats. I pull on a button down shirt and some dark blue jeans and hurry down to the dining room. There I see Belle sitting at one end of the table already, wearing a purple dress that went down to her knees and had spaghetti straps.

"Good evening…" I say. She turns in her seat and smiles when she sees me. I sit down across the table and she just smiles. "Why are you so smiley?" I ask.

"Come here…" she says. I get up from my chair and walk towards her. She just starts to giggle. "Bend down a little." she says. _I forgot to take the damn glasses off!_ She takes off my glasses and continues to laugh.

"I know they are the most hideous things ever." I say "I hate those stupid glasses."

"What?" asks Belle "You think I am laughing because of your glasses?"

"You aren't?" I ask.

"No." says Belle "I am laughing because you have this giant mark of paint across your forehead." _Great, when I got Cogsworth, I must have got me too…_ Belle takes her napkin and wets it, wiping away the paint from my forehead. "So, what were you painting?" asks Belle.

"Nothing much…" I say. The rest of dinner went without a hitch. We talked, we ate, nobody choked on anything… yet I think it would be cool to give mouth-to-mouth to Belle… is that wrong? She got up from her seat and went to mine.

"Thank you for dinner." she says "For the record though, the glasses don't look bad on you." _I am never taking these things off…_

**Kind of short. I liked this chapter too. A lot. I know it's not like in the movie but I got some of the part where Belle reads and Adam tries to… points for trying.**

**Question of the Chapter- how long do you think this story should be… average? **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**BACK! SORRY HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!**

**I know this isn't with the original story but I needed Adam's father to come back for some more tension…**

**DISCLAIMER- I oWn NoThInG… (cool letters…)**

*Beauty*

3 months. Three months and 10 days but _who's counting…_ I am. I should be in school soon but I am stuck here. _Not that I am complaining…_ I have noticed Adam and I have… grown closer? I seem more comfortable around him and there aren't _many_ awkward moments. I lay in the grass after a long day of cleaning the library so I can soak up all of the summer while I still can. It's relaxing and calming and… I look at the giant house where I see Adam through one of the windows… sitting at his father's desk, looking at his father (I can also see who has finally came home for a minute) yells at him. I just watch them, both yelling at each other, Adam just looking like he wants to take a blow to his father.

His father looks absolutely the same. I see his father grab Adam's shoulders but Adam pushes him away, glaring. I quickly get up and go more towards the window. I know I shouldn't… it's rude but this looks like it could become ugly really quick. I hide behind a bush as I look in the window. Adam tries to walk out the door but Adam's father grabs his son's arm, yanking him back. Mr. Aric's face is just red from anger as he yells in Adam's face. _I wish I knew what they were saying…_ Stupid glass.

Adam pushes his father away once more, making his stagger on his feet. I watch as Adam turns to the door, having enough of his father. I just see Mr. Aric sit down at his desk and pick up his paper weight, angrily chucking it at the door… hitting Adam straight in the face. _Oh snap…_ I see Mr. Aric just have his mouth open a little bit as he looks straight at his son holding his jaw in pain with his nose bleeding badly. I watch as Mr. Aric quickly gets up and goes to Adam… I feel my legs get up… _no, no, he has other people to help him… _but I can't control my legs. I run into the house… yeah getting used to calling it that… quickly towards the office. I put my hand on the handle and gulp as I open the door. There, in the room, I see Mr. Aric with Adam sitting in one of the chairs in the room, trying to stop his nose from bleeding with a tissue.

"Belle…" says Adam cradling his jaw with his free hand "You were…"

"Adam, are you ok?" I ask ignoring him. _Yes, I was outside… I saw everything…_

"Fine…" he says as he looks at his father.

"What happened?" I ask looking at Mr. Aric.

"Belle, it was an accident." says Adam.

"I know." I say looking straight at Mr. Aric glaring at me for intruding probably. I look back down at Adam. "Are you sure," I ask "you are ok?"

"Belle, it's just a nose bleed…" says Adam "Well, that and my jaw but I'm fine."

"I'll go ask Mrs. Potts what she can do for a nose bleed and maybe some pain killers for your jaw." I say and I see Mr. Aric's sheepish face "I won't tell her how it happened. I promise." He lifts his head but he doesn't smile. _Maybe it's normal. _"I'll be right back." I say as I quickly go out the door, in search of Mrs. Potts.

*Beast*

"She is something…" I look up at my father as he seems to grin a little. _He never grins._

"Yeah… she is." I say holding my aching jaw in my left hand. _Damn… it hurts to talk…_

"You do know…" my father starts "I just want you… to know…" _He can't say it…_

"I know you didn't do it on purpose." I whimper out as I look at him taking the tissue off my nose, seeing most of the bleeding stopped. "I still don't care. I am not leaving this place." I say. My father looks at me again. I can match up every similarity so easily. _Same hair, same eyes, same stare._

"Adam, there is this wonderful house down in California." says my father for almost the seventh time "Why can't you be an adult about this?"

"Because, I am not moving…" I hiss at him "I don't care about the size of the house! I don't care about where it's at! I don't give a damn because I am not moving! You move if you want! Go and move to California! Be closer to your job! I'll stay with Lumiere, Mrs. Potts and BELLE!" I see my father looking at me again, speechless but now emotionless.

"Fine… be without the last remaining part of your family you have left…" says my father.

"No," I say "as long as I have those people _you_ call servants around who have taken your spot as family YEARS AGO, I'll be just fine." I look at him smugly. I see my father just walk out of the room muttering to himself, just when Belle comes in.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing." I say. She puts out her hand and hands me the pain killers and water. _Oh how it kills me to swallow…_ She then looks at me carefully, her face only centimeters from mine. I feel her faint breathing against my skin.

"Looks fine." she says "Mrs. Potts told me, to tell you, to tell either one of us if it gets black and blue… man that was a mouth full." She moves back and sits on my father's desk. "Now spill, why were you are your dad fighting and yelling ending up in the paper weight flying through the air being stopped by your face?"

"Ah, so you did see everything." I say. She just smiles. "He wants us to move to California…" I say and I see her go expressionless and almost pale "In the end, he's moving without me because I am staying here…" I watch her as she smiles a little.

"With everyone?" she asks "Mrs. Potts? Lumiere? Chip?"

"Indeed. One big happy family." I say "I think the pain killers are kicking in." I move my jaw a little and feel very little pain.

"Good, now you are coming with me." she says as she grabs my hand.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." says Belle "Now, come. To me it feels like you don't know how to have fun."

"Oh, really?" I ask.

"Yes, Adam." says Belle "Now, come." I quickly follow her outside, into the grassy area on our property. I just watch her lay down in the grass, staring at me hovering above her. "Relax a little. Or are you incapable of relaxing?" asks Belle raising an eyebrow. I lay in the grass, just staring at the sky as clouds pass. "That cloud reminds me of a fork." says Belle as she points to the sky. I look at the cloud-shaped-fork thing…

"Yeah, I guess." I say.

"I guess?" she asks "It looks exactly like a fork." I just smile as I close my eyes for a second.

"This is pretty relaxing…" I say and I hear Belle giggle a little "Why?"

"Nothing." says Belle "It's just, you seem so at peace. It's a different for you but I like it." I open my eyes and turn to her on my side. I see her just breathing slowly as her chest slowly rises and falls… her eyes shut and her mouth in a smile.

"Me too." I whisper as I lay back down in the grass… smiling to myself.

**You like? I know it has nothing to do with the real movie plot but I do need to add the time in between them first meeting and the time… well you know. I think I am going to have a few chapters of those, two or three and then go right to the more action… bare with the story!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
